The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, integrated circuit (IC) chips are required to be operational when chip temperature is within a temperature range, such as [0° C., 125° C.] for a commercial class product. The temperature range can be referred to as a commercial temperature range. Sometimes, the chip temperature is affected by an ambient temperature that can be out of the commercial temperature range, such as below 0° C. Supporting this extended temperature range requires additional significant IC design/verification/testing efforts to prevent circuit malfunctions, logical errors and such.